Lendemain de soirée
by Shinory
Summary: Petit OS/SONGFIC en lien avec "Roronoa Entreprises". Zoro, âgé de 21 ans à ce moment là, vit un lendemain de soirée assez... Difficile. Quelle idée d'avoir des gardes-du-corps aussi agaçants avec un air horrible en tête ? Zoro/Johnny/Yosaku.


Et non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée ! Mais seulement un petit OS/Song-fic fait à partir de la chanson "Désolé pour hier soir" de Tryo.

Il se passe dans l'univers de ma fiction actuelle, "Roronoa Entreprises". Disons que... C'est un flash back de quand Zoro était plus jeune, à l'age de Sanji. (21 ans, quoi.)

Tout est de la chanson. Certes, ce n'est pas tres... Original ?... Mais je n'y ai ajouté que les descriptions.

Chaque dialogues et pensées (en gras, pour les pensées) proviennent de la chanson, j'ai seulement changé les prénoms a la fin.

Il n'y aura que Johnny, Yosaku, Franky (très très peu.) et Zoro de présents ici.

* * *

Réveil qui sonne.

Grognements sourds résonnant dans la pièce.

Ouvrant les yeux lentement, Zoro les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil. Après un début plutôt basé dans la catégorie "médiocre", il finit par ouvrir définitivement les yeux et observa longuement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'est alors qu'un air du style reggae s'insinua dans sa tête alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées bien gardées au chaud au fond de sa pauvre tête qui menaçait à chaque instant d'imploser. Il se redressa en position assise et frictionna légèrement ses cheveux d'une main pour se réveiller complètement, tandis qu'il essuyait une larme de sommeil au coin de l'oeil de l'autre. Il bailla longuement, avant de ruminer comme le ferait un animal en broutant de l'herbe, la bouche légèrement pâteuse. Il fixa le réveil de sa chambre, toujours dans la même position, cet air étrange en tête qui faisait danser ses pensées sur son rythme plutôt calme - pour le moment.

**Réveil matin, 15h00, j'me réveille comme une fleur,**

**Marguerite, dans le macadam à besoin d'un doliprane,**

**Réveil matin, 15h00, j'me réveille comme une fleur,**

Il soupira, ne comprenant pas d'où lui venait cet air et se leva en direction de la cuisine où il y trouva Johnny assis à la table et Yosaku appuyé contre le mobilier. Il bailla, toujours l'air de cette chanson en tête, même s'il ne laissa rien paraître lorsqu'il parla.

- Ça va les gars, bien dormi ?

**Pas d'réponses tant pis.**

Il se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine prêt à se préparer un bon petit déjeuner et y découvrit le pot de café vide. Il vit rouge. Qui avait osé perturber ainsi son quotidien qu'il vivait ainsi depuis quelques années déjà ?!

- Putain les gars, abusé ! Qui c'est qu'a fini l'café ?! Pesta-t-il, toujours cet air reggae collé aux basques de son inconscient.

- Roh ça va, ça va, tu vas pas nous gonfler ! Râla Johnny.

Zoro tourna lentement la tête vers celui qui était "censé" lui servir de garde-du-corps, se pencha vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux, une aura noire autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Joh', t'as que'qu'chose à m'dire ? Fit Zoro, surpris de la tournure de ses paroles, qui avaient décidé de suivre cet air qui l'agaçait déjà.

Le dit "Joh'" leva lentement les yeux vers son patron et prit un air affligé.

- Bah hier t'étais pas bourré...

- Ouais, t'étais pire ! Fit rapidement Yosaku, un air vicieux scotché au visage.

Pause. Bug. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Il ne se souvenait en rien de cette soirée. Il essaya de s'en souvenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu durant son petit déjeuner que l'on pourrait qualifier de goûter à cette heure de l'après-midi, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il lui fallut une heure pour s'en rappeler, après s'être cogné en retournant vers sa chambre contre un meuble alors qu'il essayait vainement de faire disparaître cet air qui lui tapait fortement sur le système. Il prit une grande et rapide inspiration en ouvrant de grands yeux et tenta d'aller se planquer dans sa chambre.

**Prise de conscience, 16h00,**

**J'fais mine d'aller me coucher,**

**Je mets les mains dans les poches, refile le cours de ma soirée,**

Joignant le geste aux pensées, il sortit quelques papiers de ses deux poches de son jean et les regarda attentivement.

**Des tickets d'carte bleue, quelques tickets de caisse,**

**Me fait remonter le temps...**

- Oh putain merde, ma caisse ! Jura-t-il fortement.

Il put voir ses deux "amis" arriver dans sa chambre, amusés de la situation. Ce fut Johnny qui brisa le silence en se moquant du pauvre Zoro.

- Ta Ferrari n'est pas là ? Tu ne l'as pas prise avec toi ?

Yosaku se posta derrière Zoro, lui disant joyeusement à l'oreille :

- T'as dû la laisser au milieu du parking du Macumba !

Zoro laissa sa tête tomber en avant, l'air désespéré après avoir aperçu son reflet dans le miroir non loin de lui.

- J'ai la mémoire qui flanche et les yeux rouges...

Pensant en avoir fini avec cette histoire, Johnny et Yosaku en remirent une couche :

- Et en plus... Commença lentement Johnny.

- SURPRISE ! Fit une jolie jeune blonde, qui venait de sortir la tête d'en-dessous des couvertures.

- Dans ton lit, ça bouge ~ ! Termina le brun.

Choqué de voir une si jolie jeune fille sortir ainsi de ses draps, Zoro en resta bouche-bée. Finalement, il aurait bien aimé s'en rappeler, de cette soirée...

Les deux confrères prirent chacun une épaule du jeune milliardaire et le poussèrent jusqu'au salon tandis que Yosaku enfonçait encore plus le clou alors que Zoro voulait s'arracher les cheveux pour retirer cet air de reggae de sa tête.

- Sur ce coup-là man, t'as été un hoooomme ~ ! T'as ramené le croisé de Jackie, Sardoux et d'un pokemon ! Fit ironiquement Yosaku qui semblait lui aussi suivre cet air agaçant.

- T'as du style, t'as du style, t'as du style eh mon frèèère ! Quand tu vois double, tu ramènes d'la bombe nucléaire ! Dit Johnny sur le même ton à son tour, en donnant un coup de coude à l'algue devenue drôlement pâle.

Cette dernière se dégagea de leurs poignes et se posta en face d'eux.

- Désolé pour hier soir, d'avoir fini à l'envers... commença-t-il.

- La tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard ~ firent les deux autres compères en choeurs.

- Les gars, désolé pour hier... continua Zoro.

Ses deux amis le prirent dans leurs bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse alors que Zoro continuait de s'excuser.

- Désolé pour hier soir, d'avoir fini à l'envers... Promis demain, j'arrête de boire ! Hier c'était la dernière...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fille était devant la porte, faisant un petit signe à Yosaku et Johnny tandis que Zoro attendait patiemment que la fille sorte pour pouvoir refermer la porte.

- Bon bah... Salut... O-On s'appelle ?

Zoro claqua la porte derrière elle et se précipita vers les toilettes.

**Fille remerciée, 17h,**

**Je provoque une assemblée,**

**J'ai des rejets de gin, de vodka, de caï et de saké,**

Yosaku et Johnny arrivèrent et après s'être passé un jet d'eau sur le visage, Zoro se tourna difficile vers eux.

- T'as l'oeil qui par en vrille ~ Fit Yosaku, d'humeur moqueuse aujourd'hui.

**Y'a des coins dans vos sourires !**

- On me cache quelque chose ! Qu'ai-je put bien faire de pire ?! Fit Zoro, inquiet.

Il put voir les deux gus se mettre à danser une chorégraphie de danseuses orientales tout en chantant :

- Fallait manier-manier-manier mieux la nuit, man ! Arrête l'alcool, tu deviens grave ! ~ Fallait manier-manier-manier mieux la nuit, man ! Arrête l'alcool, tu deviens grave ! ~

- Mais je sais pas... Rappelez-moi... J'me souviens pas les gars... Répondit Zoro, au bord du gouffre.

Pris de sympathie pour leur ami, Yosaku et Johnny se regardèrent.

- Bah... T'étais grave ! Commença Yosaku

- T'as pété ton cable ! Continua Johnny

- Souviens-toi ~ ... Firent-ils ensembles.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans le salon et montèrent sur les canapés et Yosaku se pendit au lustre qui - par chance - pouvait supporter son poids

- Eh oh ! Eh oh ! T'es monté sur l'chapiteau ! Commencèrent-ils.

- Accroché au cordage, fit Johnny

- T'as faillit t'aplatir comme un blaireau ! Dit Yosaku en se balançant dangereusement.

- Eh oh ! Eh oh ! Tu voulais pas redescendre ! Firent-ils alors que Johnny tirait Yosaku, essayant de le faire descendre du lustre alors qu'il se balançait de tous les côtés.

- Quitte à vivre en hauteur, c'est mieux que de se pendre, rétorqua Zoro, visiblement agacé par le comportement enfantin de ses soi-disant gardes-du-corps

Il baissa la tête, honteux, alors que ses acolytes arrêtaient leurs pitreries. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de faire ça. Les gens du bar où ils avaient passé la soirée d'hier-soir devaient s'être bien foutu de sa gueule. Surtout de voir un multi-milliardaire bourré comme pas possible, ça devait être assez comique. Il soupira. Bon dieu, qu'allait-il faire désormais ? Il releva la tête et s'excusa à nouveau.

- Désolé pour hier soir, d'avoir fini à l'envers... Recommença-t-il.

- La tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard ~ firent-ils tous en choeurs, tous les trois légèrement amusés.

- Les gars, désolé pour hier... continua Zoro.

Le brun et le grisonnant, lui frictionnèrent les cheveux tandis qu'ils le chatouillaient en même temps.

- Désolé pour hier soir, d'avoir fini à l'envers... Promis demain, j'arrête de boire ! Hier c'était la dernière ! Fini Zoro, entre deux rires.

Il se fit frapper sur le crâne par les deux amis alors qu'ils reprenaient leur "danse de l'algue"(*) débile.

- Fallait manier-manier-manier mieux la nuit, man ! Arrête l'alcool, tu deviens grave ! ~ Fallait manier-manier-manier mieux la nuit, man ! Arrête l'alcool, tu deviens grave ! ~

On put alors voir quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro sortir de la cuisine et se diriger droit vers le canapé, toujours suivi par les pseudo gardes-du-corps - qui étaient plutot vêtu de leur rôle d'emmerdeur de première. Il s'installa confortablement au fond dans son canapé plus que confortable et alluma la télé.

**Me voilà donc fin prêt pour de nouvelles résolutions,**

**Un esprit de sainteté dans un super corps de champion,**

**Me voilà donc prêt, j'me colle devant la télé,**

**Soupe de légumes, bol de thé,**

- Et qu'on me foute la paix ! Fit-il en jetant un regard noir aux "espions".

**C'est fou qu'on puisse à ce point être mal le lendemain,**

- Dans son canap'... Fit Zoro, pensant à voix-haut.

- Dans ton canap', on est bien ! Firent Yosaku et Johnny avant de s'enfuir se cacher derrière la table à manger placée plus loin au dos du canapé pour s'éviter les foudres de leur patron.

**À quoi bon sortir se foutre la guerre..**

Il se retourna vers la "cachette" de deux autres et leur dit :

- Plus jamais, j'vous jure, plus jamais comme hier !

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ou plutôt, tambourina. C'est alors qu'une voix plus que connue parvint à ses oreilles.

- EH, ZORO-ANIKI !

Il se frappa le front, ayant totalement oublié se léger rendez-vous prévu depuis quelques temps déjà avec son frère. Ses amis se jetèrent sur lui, le levèrent de force et lui retirèrent tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Eh oh ! Eh oh ! Qu'est-ce tu fais avec ton verre d'eau ?! Reprirent les autres.

- C'est l'anniv' à Franky, allez on va se taper l'apéro ! Fit Yosaku.

- Eh oh ! Eh oh !

- Allez Nii-san bouge tes fesses ! Motiva Johnny.

- T'as promit à Franky, il faut tenir ses promesses ! Terminèrent-ils.

Yosaku partit en courant chercher une veste à son jeune patron et le prit par le bras, le tirant vers la sortir tandis que Johnny le poussait dans le dos.

- Bah désolé pour ce soir, si je finis à l'envers.

- Nii-san, on s'retrouve au comptoir, Franky fête son anniversaire ! Firent les deux amis.

- Et désolé pour ce soir, si je finis à l'envers... Répéta plus fortement Zoro, histoire de bien se faire entendre. Après celle-là j'arrête de boire, laissez-moi juste la dernière...

Les deux autres acceptèrent alors qu'ils éjectaient leur patron en-dehors de son appartement et reprenaient leur délire.

- Fallait manier-manier-manier mieux la nuit, man ! Arrête l'alcool, tu deviens grave ! ~ Fallait manier-manier-manier mieux la nuit, man ! Arrête l'alcool, tu deviens grave ! ~ Fallait manier-manier-manier mieux la nuit, man ! Arrête l'alcool, tu deviens grave ! ~ Fallait manier-manier-manier mieux la nuit, man ! Arrête l'alcool, tu deviens grave ! ~

Ils poussèrent le vert dans la voiture et prirent enfin la route vers le lieu de rendez-vous alors que Zoro avait enfin perdu cet air reggae à la con mais qui avait été remplacée par les débilités de ses camarades, tout en chantant la dernière phrase avec eux :

- Fallait manier-manier-manier mieux la nuit, **man** !

* * *

_OMFGBLBFKMMVDZH !_

_QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?!_

_C'est incroyable : quand j'me fais chier, au lieu d'écrire un super chapitre, j'ecris CA. Cette merde LA._

_Bref, à vous les critiques ~_

_(*) Danse de l'algue : Lorsque l'on fait des vagues avec ses bras, j'appels ça comme ça ! ^w^_

_Shinory-chan-_


End file.
